1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to tractor scrapers, and more particularly to the hitch assembly on the push frame.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
Heretofore, on push-pull scrapers, a pull-hook was mounted on the push frame portion of the scraper such that the bale nosepiece on the forward end of a following scraper, or the like, would engage over the pull hook so that the following scraper could be pulled by means of the bale nosepiece connection. Alternatively, the following scraper may also act as a pusher by using the push block on the front of the following scraper to engage with the push block which extends beyond the hook so as to allow unimpeded contact by the pusher. The mounting portion of the hook is rested on the top surface of the push frame and is either bolted or welded thereto with the legs of the hook being pinned to lugs carried by a forward portion of the push frame. When the scraper is used without the hook, there is no provision for preventing the blade of a tractor from riding up over the push block of the push frame, which blade could come in contact with components of the engine causing damage thereto. The hook, likewise, contained no guards or shields to prevent the bale nosepiece from riding forward of the hooked portion of the hook and inadvertently engage with the radiator and/or like parts of the engine carried by the push frame. The current construction provided no means for connecting the scraper to a following piece of equipment, except by use of the bale nosepiece and hook.